1. Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition and a resin molded product.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the viewpoint of reducing environmental load, lignophenol derivatives obtained from plants are a material which draws attention as one of candidates of non-petroleum-based resin materials.
For a resin composition using the lignophenol derivative, it is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-274068 that the resin composition is a lignophenol-polylactic acid composite having at least three-branched-chains formed from a polylactic acid in a molecule, and the lignophenol-polylactic acid composite is obtained by a process of ring-opening polymerization of lactide by using lignophenol having at least three hydroxyl groups in a molecule as an initiator.